Mirthweald
A truly enchanted place, where every leaf, every tendril and every drop of the water from the streams are magical. ''-Prince Filendril to Criscella, when asked about his home town.'' History Mirthweald is located in the heart of Alcestia, a few miles away from Valeria, where magic is allowed to dwell and prosper. Magical creatures of every creed and every race occupy the trees and streams of Mirthweald, under the rule of the good King Wilrondril, the father of Prince Filendril. The people of Mirthweald were said to have descended from the very first group of humans who arrived in Alcestia, who split away from Valeria because of their disdain for the Royalist preaching. These humans then formed romantic relationships with the woodland nymphs and it is believed that every inhabitant of Mirthweald now had at least some Dryad blood in them. Marriage and Love The people of Mirthweald believed that a romantic union with a woodland nymph will ensure that the child born is blessed with the love of Mother Nature The Mirthwealders did not subscribe to a religion, to them, their love for Mother Nature was their religion. Although the people of Mirthweald were encouraged to love, all Mirthwealders were monogamous. Although this is so, the Dryads made it a habit never to appear in front of their children, only speaking to them telepathically, They were able to make themselves visible only to their spouses in times of solitude. Falling in love with a woodland nymph was not only for love, but also for the sake of finding unity with Mother Nature, which is something the Mirthwealders aspired towards. Children born to Dryad parents inherited certain special abilities from the parents, which include communication with animals and agility. Plant Species Many plant species found in Mirthweald cannot be a found anywhere else. Mirthweald can be said to be the juxtaposition of Moldwood Glade. Moldwood Glade is filled with decaying plants and poisonous berries, while life thrives in Mirthweald and the beautiful, clear streams that run within. There are plants in Mirthweald that are said to contain magical and healing properties. Species include: Risforea Clynassis The ''Risforea Clynassis ''is a species of shrub that can grow up to three meters tall. It has medium sized leaves, deep green in colour and small, diamond-shaped fruits that grew in clusters. The fruits are dark fuchsia in colour and are able to allow the consumer to possess a healing touch which can heal the most deadly of wounds. Also known as the ''miracle plant of Mirthweald. '' Xetrenilus Hethropher This is a species of tree which can grow up to ten metres in height. With leaves that are a bright gold in colour, instead of the usual green of other trees, the ''Xetrenilus ''tree is able to talk in the language of the Common Man (otherwise known as English). Rubbing of the sap onto the skin will help one to be invisible, at least to the eyes of enemies. Permission needs to be granted by the tree, though. (one can do this by tapping the roots of the tree, five times in a circular fashion) Qistrophineus Butrella Perhaps the most beautiful plant in Mirthweald, the ''Qistrophineus ''is in bloom all year round, with large flowers that look and smell different to individuals. The bush is able to make telepathic connections with the people around it, changing the colour, shape and scent of the flowers to cater to the desires of the whoever is around. However, it is not the flowers that hold the magical properties. It is the leaves, when crushed into a pulp and consumed, which can render a person invincible to all forms of injury and illness for at least three continuous days. Creatures of Mirthweald Mirthweald is the realm of magic, where magical creatures thrive. A few of the species that can be found in Mrithweald are listed below. Dragons Dragons are perhaps the most common creatures in Alcestia. Mirthweald is not the home, but rather the breeding grounds of many dragon species, including the vicious Northern Spineback. Dragons meet in the clearings of Mirthweald during the mating season, and their eggs are carefully guarded by the King and the people of the woodlands. Centaurs Regarded as perhaps the most noble of all creatures, there are said to be at least fifteen families of centaurs living in Mirthweald. They are a proud race, who are both peace lovers and great warriors. The females of this species enjoy taking care of the young offspring of all species who live in Mirthweals, including the Mirthwealders, dragons and others. Centaurs are more than willing to assist adventurers on a quest, if a promise of security is granted to his or her family. Unicorns An enchanted woodland is never complete without the presence of these magical creatures, one would say, and it is no doubt that a healthy number reside within Mirthweald. Unicorns have silver hair, a single horn made of the purest silver, and even silver blood, and it is said that the blood of an unicorn, when consumed,will grant eternal life to the consumer. There is one important drawback though; the person, despite being immortal, will never be happy. There are two kinds of unicorns, the ones that can fly and the ones that are unable to fly. The horn of an unicorn possesses magical abilities, such as serving as an antidote to all poisons. All that needs to be done is to get a unicorn to dip its horn into a cup of water, which then permanently becomes a healing elixir. Gryphons These species used to be prevalent all over Alcestia, but have since been hunted to near extinction for their magical blood. A small but stable population resides in Mirthweald. Prince Filendril owns a Gryphon called Rinora.